Super Smash Bros: Melee!
by Genocide-644
Summary: High school is out for the year, and summer is upon them. So what will the teenagers do? Compete in the new Melee tournement ofcourse! You can expect to see lots of high school problems, and more! This is a great high school fanfic set out of high school!
1. Chapter 1

**Oki, I know this won't be my FIRST fanfic….but this will be the first one I try to carry through with, I PROMISE!.../blink.  
DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT /hide  
Anyways, Disclaimer: All people in this story are works of fiction created by their various companys, which I thank for allowing me to use them. They do not belong to me, nor do I own the rights to anything they do.**

I simply own the rights to this story….But nothing in it. Make sense? No…I didn't think so either

Oh, for those who are wondering this shall be a fanfic about them all as teenagers, except a few which I shall cast as adults as I see fit. Anyway, there will be a lot of highschool-type problems, but none of them shall be at highschool, if I get this done then I may get a sequel up.

So…Enjoy!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Super Smash Bros: Melee!

It was the last day of school, and Link couldn't believe how bored he was…..  
'Aren't last days meant to be fun!' the thought to him angrily?  
He sat in history class, listening to his teacher drone on and on about something about the first teacher….Link thought he heard the name _De'ja_ mentioned, and have it belong to that teacher….but he couldn't be sure. He watched a strand of his golden hair fall out in front of his hair, which he quickly slipped back behind his pointy right ear.

After what felt like hours…even years, but in reality was just 40 minutes, the bell that rung, signaling the end of the period….end of the day….end of the entire school year!  
Link quickly stuffed his history books into his bag, stood up, slinging his bag over his back and pushing his way through the mess of people out of the classroom.

As Link wondered down the hallways he noticed that there was only about 30 children walking about, when there should be at least 400…at least.

Around the next corner his curiosity was answered. What must have been a good half the school was crowding around the row of notice boards. The young hyaline quickly spotted several of his friends among the ground, Marth Roy and his life long friend Zelda. Even though Link had several other "royal" friends, and he himself was "Sir Link". Zelda was the only one he ever thought of as a "Princess"

Link saw that Roy was the only one of the outside of the mob, so he walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
"What's going on here?" Link asked with a puzzled look dancing on his face  
"There's some notice up there that's making a fuss" Roy commented, without taking his eyes off the crowd, looking for a chance to move up.

After several minutes the two swordsmen made their way to the front of the crowd, and started to read the notice that had called half the school around it.

Melee! Was the first thing to catch Links attention, being written in bold red writing, with orange fire enveloping the text. Under that, written in the same font but a lot smaller was a lot of information:

"Calling all Heroes, Heroines, Princes, Princesses or anyone with a special talent! We are looking for you! We are holding auditions for a brand new tournament that will be known as Melee!

Melee shall be the ultimate show of skill and power. Each player shall battle against each other in our special fields, that do not allow damage or pain! That's right, you heard it, no pain! The only thing that will get bruised here is your ego! Use any FOUR special attacks you want, plus the standard punches and kicks. We have 25 spots going for fulltime staff on the new "Melee" show, that will start 6 months after this tournament is over.

If this sounds like your cup-of-tea, then PLEASE make your way down to Saffron City, City Hall between 7am and 3pm Monday June 12th."

Links eyes widened as he read the sheet three times over, getting all in the information, and making sure he wouldn't forget anything.  
"Wow…" he exclaimed to himself under his breath.  
By this time, Zelda and Marth had made their way to the front of the crowd and had began to read the Melee notice as Link and Roy had.

Link watched his friends eyes light up as the gears turned in their head, and to what this all meant. Their reaction was much the same as Link or Roy's had been.  
"That's two weeks from now!" Marth exclaimed, a look of glee in his emerald eyes  
"Comon" Zelda said "Lets talk about this at the Mc'cClouds coffee house"

Without any complaints from the men, Zelda lead them out of the crowd and across the courtyard of the school and then over the road, and they began the quick walk to the coffee place…

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Done enjoying already?

Chapter 1. END

Ok, I've already got my first 4 chapters written up, but I hafta transfer them to my computer, so they will be up soon…say 5 reviews shall get me to chapter two…not much to ask I think….so…I hope you guys like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All people in this story are works of fiction created by their various companys, which I thank for allowing me to use them. They do not belong to me, nor do I own the rights to anything they do.**

I simply own the rights to this story….But nothing in it. Make sense? No…I didn't think so either

This is the second chapter, I really hope you guys enjoy it!   


Link entered Mc'Clouds coffee house after the other two swordsmen, he had tried to keep the door open for Zelda but she simply giggled and pushed him over the threshold and into the building. When Link and Zelda entered the coffee shop, Marth and Roy were already seated at one of the place's many booths. Link squeezed into the booth next to Roy and he watched the Princess of Hyrule sit next to the young prince of Aritia.

Link looked at the prince and princess as if it were the first time he had ever laid eyes on them, it was a simple exercise that the Korki had taught him to keep himself focused.

'Marth…always the pretty boy' Link thought to himself as he looked over what looked like a silk shirt, with the flag of Aritia stitched into the corner of the pocket. Even though Link couldn't see them, he knew that wore a pair of black faded jeans, whilst they were made by the same company as the shirt, he knew they didn't bear the Artiaian logo.  
Even though Marth did wear designer cloths, and he was sure the inside of those jeans was made out of silk or some other fancy material, it was truly the young prince's face that made the entire school single him out as "pretty boy". Perfect skin, Link wasn't sure if he had EVER seen a pimple on the boys face. His eyes were a deep green, and he had watched in awe several times as girls got themselves lost in his stare. And Marth's dark blue hair that was always close to a work of art.

Zelda was the most beautiful girl Link had ever seen, quite simply. Her silky blond hair fell over her shoulders and kept going down to an inch or two above her hips, and some how she NEVER had split ends. Her amazing blue eyes were always twinkling….the only thing Link could ever compare them to was the sun hitting Lake Hyrule at sunset. Her face was perfect, lips, checks, nose…everything was perfectly in proportion with everything else. Being his friend, Link never looked at Zelda in a sexual way…but he had caught one or two guys staring at parts of her body that he would have preferred they hadn't….so there must be something there.  
Today, Zelda was wearing a plain white button up shirt, with white lines running down it with gaps between each of them that were plain, with a lack skirt that fell down around her ankles. He noticed a golden triangle sitting on each ear, representing the Triforce of wisdom that she held.

Link had one a single golden triangle on a necklace, but he only wore it when the occasion called for it.

Then there was Roy….how could he describe Roy?  
The first thing that most people noticed about Roy, no matter how long they had known him, was his strong facial structure, you could tell simply from his face that he was born to be a warrior for his people. Next, people would generally notice his deep brown eyes, which had an ever so slight tinge of red. Today, he had several strands of red hair dangling over his eyes. His hair was always slightly different every day. Roy had chosen to wear his hair spiky today, using moose and gel to stick it up in several spikes, with the exception of the few pieces dangling in front of his eyes.  
Roy wore a loose fitting black t-shirt with the faded logo of some rock-band across the chest, and a pair of deep blue jeans, that were faded at the bottom, and were also starting to come apart.

"So," Marth Started. "I think it's pretty safe to assume that we are all going to take part in _Melee_, right?" he added, looking around to see if there were any waitresses serving.  
"I know I am!" exclaimed Roy with a mile-wide smile across his face.  
"Waitress!" Marth yelled, finally spotting one that was close enough to bother calling out to.  
"It said we had to pick "four special moves," Zelda replied, picking up a menu and casually scrolling through it.

"Zellie, why do you read that thing every time we come in here? We've been coming to this place for the past 3 years; you know everything off your heart anyway!" Link commented, staring across at the princess.

"Link, one day they might bring out a new food, and because you claim to have this menu _memorized_, why don't you tell me what costs $8.95?" She replied with a smirk.  
"I'd be happy to" replied the Hylian with a confident smile "Plate of fries and a large coffee"  
Zelda simply chose to ignore the hero of time, and go back to reading her menu, whilst Marth and Roy tried not to giggle.

Finally, the waitress came over to the table and withdrew a pencil from behind her air and flipped open her notepad.

"What can I get you four fine young teenagers then?" She said with a perky voice and a toothy smile.  
"Four medium coffees, one with extra sugar, one black, one with extra milk, and one plain." Zelda said, without looking up from her menu.  
"Oh, and a plate of fries" Roy added. "And when you bring the fries, bring the ketchup with you please"

"Anything for my four favy customers!" replied the waitress, and walked away briskly to the counter.

"What four special moves do you reckon you guys are gunna use?" Link asked his three best friends, but wasn't exactly expecting an answer from Zelda.  
"I reckon I'm just going to go with my sword, I know more then enough techniques, and I should be able to come up with ATLEAST four." Roy said, as he absently mindedly played with the forks on the table.

"Yer, me to" Marth said, as he rolled up a bit of paper from his pocket and flung it at Roy.

Link couldn't help a sigh as he watched his red-haired friend pick up the ball and with his fork he was playing with, swung it at Marth. But, Marth was too quick for him and swept up a knife from beside him and flung it back at Roy. The blond haired elf boy couldn't believe his eyes, watching his two 17 year old friends sitting there, playing table-hockey with a knife and fork in a PUBLIC PLACE!

Link placed his hand into his face out of stress and shame and proclaimed: "I'm not with those two!"

This time the two other swordsmen couldn't suppress their giggles, and broke out into a fit of laughter, their game forgotten.  
"It's not funny!" Link said using his serious-but-funny voice and trying his best not to break out into a fit of laughter himself  
"Yes it is!" Marth and Roy said in their singsong voices.  
"How the heck are you two always so in time with each other?" Zelda asked, having abandoned her menu and now paying full attention to her three friends.  
"Time" Roy said, a huge grin across his face  
"Spent" Marth said, almost on auto-pilot.  
"Together"  
"Gives"  
"We get the point!" Link interrupted Roy before he could finish his next sentence, his face now red out of stress of controlling his friends, and shame for being seen in public with him.  
The two Artiaian swords men simply looked at each other, before breaking into another fit of laughter, their faces red from laughing so much.  
Link and Zelda rolled their eyes, and simply conceded from ever trying to control their two friends. It was a lost cause, and they both knew it…not that they ever tried anymore.

Marth and Roy were unable to bring themselves under control until the Coffee arrived, and they both chipped in their five dollars for the coffees, and the fries, because it was their turn.

Link reached and grabbed his coffee with extra milk, Zelda took the extra sugar, Roy claimed the black one, and that left Marth with the plain one. Just the way everyone liked it.

"So Linky," Marth said, with an evil smile on his face. "What four moves are you going to select for _Melee_?

"I have no idea marthy-warthy" Link said with an equally as evil smile. "I'm sure I'll figure it out tonight he said" Taking a sip from his coffee cup to seem nonchalant  
Marth placed a hand over his chest and pretended to be shot as he fell back against the booths wall.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed in a typical-Marth-over-dramatic way.

"I see those drama classes really paid off for you" Zelda said, turning her head to face the Artiaian prince.

Marth pushed his hand into his chest further, and his face winced even more.

"Would everyone just stop shooting at me?" Marth said, pretending to pant, lying against the back off the booth wall again.

Link and Roy smiled, and brought up their hands and placed them in the shape of a gun and started to rapidly push down their thumbs, in a shooting motion, making small gun noises each time their thumb hit their finger.

Marth did his best to fake each hit, but evuntally the steam of little noises became to much for him and he slanted against the back off the booth, and closed his eyes, his hand still over his chest. Roy smiled and blew off his finger and pretended to holster it, Link did the same, but a few seconds afterwards.

Zelda, copying Links previous movement placed her hand in her face and said, nearly yelling "I don't know these three!" afterwards she couldn't help giggling.  
This brought Marth back to life in a fit of laughter, and soon all four of the friends were laughing again, and as the fries were delivered they drifted back to talking about the tournament, nibbling on food, who though was cute and who wasn't.

This lasted another hour, until 6:30, at which point Zelda, face flushed, had to go home, because her curfew.

The three swordsmen also decided it would be a good idea to head home then.

After Zelda gave all three of her friends a hug, she began walking down the street towards Hyrule Castle.

"So…" Roy started, razing his arms up  
"Roy" Link said, without taking his eyes off Zelda, making sure she got down the street ok, like he always did "If you so much as offer me a hug I will beat you."  
Roy lowered his arms, and didn't respond. 

Link turned the key to his apartment door with a sigh, with one motion, pulled the key out and swung the door open. The blond-haired swordsman threw his bag down into his blue armchair, he had never bothered to learn what material it was made out of…all he knew was that the other armchair and the couch were made out of the same stuff, and they had identical patterns. After raiding the fridge and withdrawing a bottle of Irish Spring water, the closest thing Link had ever found to Korki water.

After slumping into the other armchair, and watching an hour of a "comedy" movie that didn't make him laugh, Link decided it may be a good idea to check his emails.  
He felt himself spin his dark pink computer chair around and sitting down on it, and waiting for his computer to load up.

As "Welcome to Windows" scrolled across the screen, Link tapped his name on the computer screen and was asked for his password. Link quickly tapped in _Triforce_, which in all fairness was a pretty obvious password, but it kept Roy out of his emails, which was good enough for the teenaged swordsman. Quickly turning on his music playlist which consisted mainly of classical songs, but there was a few Green Day songs thrown in there, Link turned to MSN messenger, and instructed it to login.

To his disappointment, the only people online tonight were Roy and 5 or so randoms, that he really didn't enjoy speaking to, but sometimes he had to for school or something of the like. Before Roy could start a conversation that would only annoy Link, he switched himself to "Appear Offline" and checked his emails, hoping for something good….  
But to no avail, there were just the usual fwd messages that Link seemed to get, and he could never find out why, and a crappy news letter from _The Zone_ which, he had stopped going to….Link decided he would really have to get around to stopping himself from getting that annoying letter once a month.

Link decided that tonight was as good a time as any to choose which four "special moves". So he made his way into his bedroom and threw open his walk-in wardrobe.  
Instead of cloths, as many teenage boys would keep in there, Link had built in several shelves, and had put glass cabinets over them, just to be safe. Link looked around in awe, remembering how he used each of the weapons, and what happened with them…it was a lot to remember. He had been through several years of counseling because of the 7 years he lost of his childhood, and this year he had become a normal teenager, or at least as normal as he could be.

With great reluctance, Link pulled the shelves out, and took them out to his dinner table, which he used for homework, meals, board games, pretty much everything. After 3 trips, he had all 6 shelves set out on the table.

There were a few weapons Link could take out straight away, such as the Megaton Hammer, because it would be far to heavy to carry around, he had needed 6 months of chiropractic assistance after saving Hyrule. He instantly decided he would use the _Master Sword_, and combine it with his spin magic. He had perfectly the ability to get it to give him a boost into the air, and it could deal out a lot of damage. Next he picked up his bow and arrow, and set it aside with his sword, Link had become quite a marksman over time.  
Next, he picked up the boomerang, and decided he would use this as well, to symbolize how even after he threw his childhood away, it would come back to him. He hoped it would at any rate. Finally, Link selected his bomb bag, he needed something that would give off a bang, and he hoped that these would do the job.

Happy with his selection, Link left the four items on the table, and slid the shelves back into his wardrobe. Suddenly, bed became a very inviting idea as the hero of time saw the clock telling him that it was long past midnight. After showering, and brushing his teeth the blond haired Hylian hit the bed, and fell quickly into a dream world.

Chapter Two Finished!

Hey guys, I hope that was what you meant when you said "longer chapters", I really hope you guys like it. Please leave reviews, and feel free to ask any questions, I will try to answer them in my next post-story thing.

Thanks! Please be nice if you review! Thanks!

Oh, by the way, I really need an idea for the NAME of this fanfic, I know I should have come up with a name before I even posted this But I thought it was ready to be posted, I just couldn't get a name, so please, feel free to leave suggestions for a title. Thanks! That'd really help!


End file.
